The Last Hound
by Cartoon64 Vs Anime360
Summary: Ericha Hames is an ordinary 13 year old girl who can't wait for her Grade 6 graduation Dance. However everything changes when a ship crashed into her life. Now she meets Blaze Inferno: a Houndour that just escaped from his dimension due to a returned evil threat. When Two worlds collide A new story begins
1. Chapter 1: Link between worlds

**Hello Fanfictors! I'm sorry for not any updates. Many things are happening, like my school work plus I'm just starting my good copy of 'The Last Hound" but don't worry I still be working on my other projects and editing Soul Orb.**

**But before I say anything more about what's going on. I have something to say, I have Autism Asperger syndrome. It nothing too seriously I just have a hard time with learning stuff, and if you can tell by my writing I'm also not good at editing, so all in all I'm still a newbie in Fanfiction. So if you guys have any tips or suggestion please commented or review.**

**Now about Soul Orb, Blaze and Friends and the Last Hound. This is a project I've dreamed to do when I was 9 years old. In the beginning I've only watched Cartoons like Yin Yang Yo, Monster Buster Club, The Magic School Bus, Garfield ect. and to be honest? I actually watched Robot Chicken and Family Guy when I was 8 and I stopped watching it when I was 12. The first anime (Not counting Pokemon and Digimon) I watched was Mew Mew Power and I'm just getting into the Precure series.**

**Anyway my story is about how one Houndoom who was hated and treated horribly because of his species travels through different cartoon worlds while dealing with the return of Heartless and other villains from Cartoons, Video games and Anime.**

**With special guest: Chuggaconroy, Proton John, JoshJeptson and Nintendo Cuprison (The Runaway guys) and Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty ( Smile Precure ) and tons of cartoons character and games. Blaze and his siblings will uncover secrets about their family and the balance of the the three dimension. **

**I'm still working on a catchphrase for my series but all I got was: When two Worlds collide…(Then I'm gonna say something random like: Mandy smile shatters everyone mind**

**If you have any suggestion please comment or review. As for the other stories.**

**Soul Orb: I'm still editing Episode 3-5 and I probably won't continue onward until I finish editing it. (I would like to thank Zeita Hikari for telling me about the rules I really appreciate it)**

**Soul Orb sidestory: A Certain Scientific Offensive Armor: I try to continued on Awatsuki storyline but I'm still working on 'The Last Hound' story.**

**A certain Scientific Railgun: Blaze editions: I'm sorry to say but the rest of the story was lost I'm trying to look for it the best I can.**

**Cure Melody Pirate adventure: This story I wanted to do because I never seen any PrecurexOne piece fanfiction with a couple Cure MelodyX Luffy**

**The Last Hound: The story that started it all! The time when cartoons have their own dimension, Houndours couldn't evolved due to a curse and Heartless returns from their slumber. Note: I think this should take place after the Kingdom hearts one and two.**

I hope you understand how I am like and I'm sorry for giving you guys a hard time.

* * *

><p>"...Geeze! Where is Megumi?" Hime groaned. She along with Yuko, Iona and Seiji are waiting for their friend at the entrance.<p>

"You know how she is. She probably be running late." Yuko answered. Seiji stared at the the movie poster.

"So what we are going to watch? " He asked.

"Will decided on that when Megumi's here." Iona replied.

"OH!" The four turned to find. Megumi running towards them. "Sorry I'm late I got lost."

"What am I'm going to do with you Megumi." Hime sighed.

"Well now that everyone here." Iona replied getting every ones attention. " What movie should we watch?"

"Oh! oh! What about this one?" Hime pointed to the ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman' movie poster.

"Hime we've seen that movie 12 times already." Seiji said

"I know but it so good." Hime said. Giving Seiji the puppy dog look, but Iona smack her upside the head.

"Stop it already. Geeze you such a little kid." Iona sighed defeated, while Hime pouted. "Beside I found a better movie to watch."

Seiji and Hime sweet-drop as Iona showed the movie poster 'Scary Movie 3'.

"I don't think we're allow to watch it." Seiji commented. "It rated 18+."

"And even if we sneak in. I would rather get caught than to watch that, it too disturbing." Hime added.

Iona turned red and suddenly shook her head. "I-I knew that I just wanted to test you on what movies not to watch!"

'Liar.' The mumbled. The three notice Yuko looking at a poster with sparkling eyes.

"What did you find Yuko?" Hime asked. Yuko snapped out of her trance and turned to her friend.

"No I didn't found a movie, but I found out that they sell golden rice here." The three sweet-drop as Yuko was admiring the poster.

"Guys! guy! I found a perfect movie to watch!" Megumi called. the four looked at the poster Megumi was looking at.

**(See Poster in profile: The Last Hound)**

"The Last Hound? I never heard of this movie." Iona said

"That because It just appeared out of nowhere!" Megumi said. it caused all four of them to stared at her oddly.

"Megumi have you hit your head on the way here?" Hime asked

"What? I'm not lying it just happened!" Megumi said.

"You probably just seeing things." Iona said. she observed the Movie poster. "But that odd, I never seen any trailer of this movie before."

"Maybe it for adults." Seiji said.

"It can't be." Megumi argued. "It said here it rating for all ages."

"Well if it rating for all ages, why don't we watch it." Yuko suggested. "I really like the cute dog in the front."

"Me too and plus it started in about 20 minutes today." Megumi added. Iona, Hime and Seiji stared at the movie poster one more time before sighing in unison.

"Well we don't have much of a choice." Seiji commented. "The other movies are all M- A rated. "

"YAH!" Megumi and Yuko cheered. Megumi darted into the movie theater with her friends behind.

* * *

><p>After getting their tickets and snakes Megumi and her friend arrive at the room which was surprisingly not much people, only two figure wearing black coat. They decided to sit in the middle.<p>

"Oh...I can't wait for the movie to started don't you?" Megumi asked. she manage to get a seat between Seiji and Hime, Yuko and Iona were above the three which was the same row where the two figures were seated.

"This is so exciting!" Megumi said, eager for the movie to start. Seiji notice that He brought only one bag of popcorn he decided to share it with Megumi while the others had their own.

"It still odd that this movie didn't had their own trailer, and to top it all not much people are here."

"Maybe this is a premier or something." Yuko guessed.

"But still at least they would announced it on T.V" Iona said.

"SH!" Megumi shushed at Iona. "The movie's starting!" Megumi eyes were glued on the screen as the movie starts.

* * *

><p><em>Earth...<em>

_The only planet in our solar system that organism can live. In the beginning of time giant reptile called dinosaurs once rule the earth until some event wipe them out. It was now the evolution of humans_

_Humans are organism just like dinosaur; however unlike the biggest lizard in the earth, were no way near to the furious T-Rex in terms of size, but most of us are a lot smarter._

_From the Stone Age, and First Nation to World War 2 and the Cold War , human have develop more and more ways for them to live or get around. Even some creatures will either work or be a lovely companion to humans._

_Astronomer were researching our solar system for years and made many amazing discoveries, but there's still some question fluttering over our heads, like how are stars were born? or why is Pluto not a planet? (Okay I think everyone knows about that, but you get the idea)_

* * *

><p>Yuko: This is getting rather interesting<p>

Hime: I feel like I'm back at school

* * *

><p><em>But there was one question that been on everyone mind, a question that even scientist couldn't answer...<em>

_Could there be a living civilization beside earth?_

_During decades astronomers, and scientist have been working non-stop to figure out if there was proof of any life forms outside of earth. However due to some of the planet's atmosphere and the condition, its impossible for humans to live there._

_However little do people know, there is another world from beyond ours, and thus the legend of the Last Hound begins._

**MangaToons Present:With thanks from all my family and friends in Connaught P School, and to all my ****inspiration.**

**The Last Hound**

* * *

><p>Beyond where Pluto is, is one of the most remarkable phenomenon's of space itself; the wormhole.<p>

No Astronaut dare to go through a wormhole, reasons because they didn't know what might be on the other side. Some say that it sends you through the future where they have flying cars and touch screen Television.

However what lies beyond the other side of our world is a universe opposite to earth's natural possessions, a place where your favorite characters from cartoons and T.V shows live their own lives. This dimension is known as the P.W.P (Parallel Dimension, Platter)

But in short terms will call it…the Cartoon Dimension

This dimension has over 1000 worlds; each world has your favorite cartoon character, like Sponge Bob, Garfield, Bugs Bunny, ect.

But before we get to those worlds our story starts on one particular world, The World of Pokémon!

But were talking about a different world. Instead of human and Pokemon living together as harmony, the world is where Pokemon lived their normal lives without any trainers. (Similar to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)

During the age of time, this planet and all the other worlds lived in peace and rarely know that theirs other worlds just like their own. However these peaceful times didn't last long.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest, half the trees are covered in flames and explosion. The sky is filled with beams coming from down below.<p>

"Rah! Take this!" A Nidoking fired an orange beam at it enemy, making a direct hit causing an explosion. "Ha how do you like that?"

Although he though he took care of the enemy, two yellow eyes emerges from the dust cloud, intimidating the purple Pokemon.

The figure fired a dark beam towards the purple Pokemon. Nidoking blocked the attack with another orange beam, causing the two beams to collide, causing an explosion.

The explosion pushed Nidoking back a few feet from where he stands. He panted from exhaustion. "Damn it! There are too many of them!"

A Tyranitar fired a burst of flames at the enemy scorching it as well as a bunch of trees at the process. "We can't let them get to the village!"

"Yeah! But did you have to burn down half the forest?" Nidoking argued

"Why do you even care?" Tyranitar snapped "You always destroy many trees while you do you so called 'training.' In fact you even destroy your own house!"

"Why you!" While the two were getting on each other throat, the dark monster was about to lunged at the two off guard, suddenly a multi color beam shot past the two and struck the monster. Nidoking and Tyranitar eyes widen in shocked; they slowly turned behind to find a purple and black pig

"You boy really need to pay attention." The pig scoffed.

"AND YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING GRUMPIG!" The two snapped at the pig.

Grumpig just rolled her eyes. "Why do you care Tyranitar? You're immune to my attack remember? "

"Oh…I keep forgetting that I'm part Dark type." He replied, sheepishly grinning.

"Moron…" Nidoking mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Tyranitar overheard the word and was about to comment, but was interrupted by streams of dark beams coming towards the three.

"Come on you two!" Grumpig yelled as she puts up a green energy shield as some the beams. "Stop bickering and start firing!"

"Got it!" The two replied as they continued fighting the threat.

Meanwhile, not far from where the main battle was continuing a canine with yellow pelt marked by black jagged lines fur. The canine was carrying a Poke-ball in her mouth while maneuvering through the forest of burned down trees and blotches of fire.

However, she wasn't alone. Chasing her from behind were black little creatures with the same yellow eyes as before, they were traveling in numbers consuming the ground into darkness.

The canine luckily was outrunning the creatures, however she was panting from the injuries from the unexpected surprise attack. She ran until she ran towards a dead end, a mountain was blocking her path.

The dog turned around to find that the creatures were no longer there, she sighed in relief and collapsed to the ground. The Poke-ball was still cling to her mouth while she was panting deeply.

"I can't go on like this…" She wheezed,, she slowly turned where she ran from. "She going to find us…"

The canine slowly looked around and she notice a small Ultra Ball shaped space ship leaning against a tree. With little strength she had the dog walked over to the ship and gently but quickly put the pokeball inside the ship.

She suddenly heard the presents of the enemies coming towards her direction. She looked at the ship with guilt in her eyes, she can feel a tear rolling down her checks as she weakly said her final words to the pokeball.

"I'm...sorry."

She pressed the button and watches as the ship was lifted off the ground and then shot up in the air, The canine just stared at the ship till it disappeared, she didn't care that the creatures were going to catch her, as long as her son was safe from all this hell.

* * *

><p>The ship blasted out of the planets atmosphere and into an asteroid belt made of sponge. The ship bounces on one asteroid to another until one giant sponge asteroid bounced it off the asteroid belt and now was headed towards a giant green wormmhole.<p>

The space ship started swirling into the wormhole and start going deeper and deeper into the vortex until it disappears into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hame!" A 14 year old girl quickly turned to the front, her body stiffened, and there was small but long strings of blonde hair covering her face.<p>

"Yes! Sorry! Ms. Peachbody!" She answered. The teacher turned back to the blackboard and she along with a black hair girl besides her giggling.

"I still can't believe that her last name." The black hair girl snickered.

"Yeah, sound like she's born from a peach tree." The blond commented. While the two were giggling quietly so that their teacher doesn't hear, a boy with short black hair turned around facing the two.

"Hey Ericha! Anya!" He whispered getting the two girls attention. "Check this out! Here the picture my friend took during his vacation."

The two girls looked at the picture for a minute and then started laughing so loud that it got everyone who was sitting around the two attentions including the teacher.

Ericha notice she and her friend Anya were snickering too loud, and sank low to her seat, feeling embarrassed.

After being lecture for about twenty minutes, the school bell rang, signaling all the students to rush to their cubbies to grab their things and darted out the only one who were in the room were Anya, Ericha and a twelve year old boy, who was just finishing packing his bag.

"Hey!" the two girls turned to find a tall girl with long scarlet hair, poke her head into the room, making sure that the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Hey! Ashely!" The girls greet in sync. She slowly walked in looking around for the teacher.

Ericha rolled her eyes. "Quit hiding Ashely the teachers already gone."

"Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief. "I really don't want to deal with Ms. Peach-body right now."

"MFgh! Peach-Body." Anya giggled again and soon Erica and Ashely joined in the laughed as they walked out of the classroom, the three didn't notice a black coloured boy, wearing a blue stripped T-shirt and short blue jeans pants left alone in the classroom.

"So are you guys excited for the graduation dance coming up?" Ashely asked

"Duh! I already picked my graduation outfit." Anya coed. "What about you Ericha?"

She though for a minute before answering. " I can't decided if I'll wear my red dress my mother got me for my birthday or the emerald dress."

"I think you should go with the Emerald, it looks so good on you." Anya suggested.

"You think so?" Ericha asked.

"Uh...you are talking to the future fashion designer!" Anya scoffed. Ericha rolled her eye with a grin on her face.

"My apologies, Ms. Penon." She responded. Causing Ashely to burst out laughing.

"I hate it when you call me that." Anaya pouted in anger.

Ericha giggled as the three got to the exit of the school yard. "Anyway I better head on home, I need to clean my room."

"Wait aren't you going to wait for your brother and sister?" Ashely asked.

"My parents picked them up early for a doctors appointment." Ericha explained as she turns around and started walking the other direction. "Bye guys!"

"See yah tomorrow!" Anya and Ashely waved back. After she was turned around the corner Ashely started giggling.

Anya turned to the tall girl. "What so funny?"

"Ms. Penon...really?"

"Shut up!" Anya snapped.

* * *

><p>Ericha was walking down a street where they were not much people here compared to the exit of the school. She had a lot in her mind, the annual Grade 6th dance is coming in three weeks, and the fact that she'll be moving to Orlando in August. She didn't want to move,she wanted to go to the same high school where Anya and Ashely will be going next semester. But, Ericha didn't had a choice since that she couldn't attend Woodroff High school because they were full.<p>

Ericha was so into her though that she didn't pay attention to the person right in front of her and walked right into him.

The blond ended up landing hard on her but. "Ow…"

"Oh I'm sorry Ericha I didn't see you there." Ericha looked up to find the same boy from the classroom.

"Oh it okay Shermin.I was the one who wasn't paying attention." Ericha replied as she stood up and dusted her pant off.

"My name is Shermar." He sighed annoyed. "Anyway, I was just came by your house and drop off the books I borrowed."

"Thanks, but why didn't you bring it to me at school?" Ericha asked. Shermar looked down to his feet.

"W-well I was going to give it to you at the end of the day but…"

"But?" Ericha raised her eye brow.

"W-well." He softly stuttered. "Y you were busy with your friend a-and I didn't wanted to bother yo-"

Ericha stopped him by flicking his forehead, it didn't hurt that much but he rubbed where she hit him.

"Shermil you need to get over your shyness." Ericha replied kindly buy determined. "Ever since Grade 4 you've been out in the corner of the playground."

"I know, I'm trying." Shermar replied."But I don't think Ashely and Anya like me very much."

"Of course they like you ." Ericha replied with a fake smile. She know that she, Ashely and Matt had been bullying him since Grade 3. However Ericha stopped teasing him when she overheard one of the teachers that he was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome.

At first Ericha felt awful for calling him stupid or dumb when he told our grade 3 teacher that he doesn't know how to do division, couldn't read that fast like everyone else and sometimes he would stare at her in class and wander alone in the playground. Ericha knows that Shermar is kind helpful and never holds a grudge against anyone but he rarely seen with other people and he often tells interesting stories like how they're three different dimensions:cartoons, anime and video games.

"Anyway I better get home, my Auntie wants me to take out the garbage before nightfall." Shermar said as he walks pass Ericha. "I'll try to keep that mind for tomorrow. Well see yeah at school!"

"Bye!" Ericha waved back. when Shermar was out of sigh she continued on her way to her house, thinking about the relationship between him and her friends, it wasn't the best because she haven't told them about Shermar's condition.

"I keep saying I'm gonna tell them about Shermar." Ericha mumbled to herself. "But with the graduation party coming up and on top of that I'm moving to Orlando on August!"

Ericha felt like she was going to scream, reason being that she fell that all the stress building up through her mind. But, she took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Now's not the time to feel hassled. I'll just head home, make myself a sandwich and watch some television until my parents g-'

Before she could finished her though she notice something up in the sky."Huh? is that a bird?"

The figure above came down fast and crashed into the ground with a bang. The shock wave caused Ericha to fall backwards on her but.

"W-w-what was that?" Ericha asked herself. She then suddenly realized where that thing landed and got back to her feet. "Oh no!"

Without saying another word Ericha quickly dashed to that direction. Praying to herself that whatever it was that fell from the sky didn't demolished her house.

But when she made it to her house, she felt like another heavy atlas of stress piled up on her back.

"Y-y-you got to be kidding me!" Ericha stuttered in shocked. She couldn't descibed what emmotion she felt. Anger? Surprised? Stressful?

Right in front of her house was a huge crater, the beautiful green lawn was covered in dirt and soot. Ericha noticed a couple of metal parts near the center. She slowly walked towards the middle of the carnage and slowly pushed away all the dust to reveal a medium shaped ultra ball.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Encounter

**I hope you guys have a happy holiday and a good new years. Here the next part of 'The Last Hound'**

* * *

><p>In Canada, there's not as much crime as compared to other countries, and nothing abnormal happens either.<p>

However, what happened just now made Ericha freak out.

"Oh my god! oh my god! Oh my god!" Ericha repeated as she paced back and forth. She felt like she was in a deep trench. "Okay! I need to stay calm. Just take a deep breath."

Ericha quickly inhaled, counted to three and exhaled. She felt a little relaxed than before, but she turned towards the Poke-ball shaped spaceship which was badly damaged from the impact.

She slowly walked up to it and felt her shoes touching broken parts of the mini ship. Once she was close enough, Ericha knelt down and slowly wiped the parts off to reveal a small red and white poke-ball.

"What the…" Ericha picked up the poke-ball from inside the ship and began observing for any brand name or a tag, any proof that this was just a toy.

However while she was investigation she accidentally press the button in the middle of the poke-ball causing it to open.

"AH!" Ericha jumpily dropped the poke-ball and ran into her house and shut her screen door that way she could see what was going on outside.

The Poke-ball shook for about a minute until it suddenly opened. Ericha watch as a bright light came out of the pokeball and landed in front of her door way it was so bright that Ericha had to cover her eyes.

Once the light descended, Ericha slowly uncovered her eyes and slowly look through the screen door, and found something she never seen before in her life.

Right on the front porch was an light yellow egg with green spot on it. The strangest part was the egg was the size of an emu egg.

"An egg?" Ericha mumbled. She slowly opened the door and tip toe towards the egg. "What is an egg doing inside a pokeball?"

She observed the lawn in shocked in her face. All the ship parts and the crater that impacted the whole lawn were gone like the ship didn't even crashed.

"Whoa…" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She looked at the egg with a smile on her face. "I don't know what you just did, but thank for the help."

Ericha went inside carefully holding the egg while walking up stairs to her apartment. Lucikly it was only three floors not counting the basement. Once she got to the third floor, Ericha set the egg down and put her hands inside her pocket for her keys.

While she was searching inside her pocket, the egg began to shake as a small crack appear on the side.

"There it is!" Ericha said in relief that she found her keys. "That was close. For a minute there i though I was going to b locked out again."

Once she got her apartment door opened, Ericha picked up the egg, not notice the small crack on the side getting bigger.

After she got to her Ericha set the egg down in a bright green Easter basket and slowly walked up to her bed. Without warning she flopped face-down unto her bed.

"Man I'm so tired!" Ericha groaned as she rolled onto her back and just stared at her ceiling. The room which was huge than you expect from an apartment, it had more open space and a sliding door that led to the balcony.

Ericha sat up and turned towards the egg that was sitting inside her basket motionless. "I wonder when will this egg hatch, and if it does what kind of animal will it be?"

Ericha jumped on her feet and stretched her arms high in the air. Sh then smelled her armpits an cringed in disgusted. "Oh Gawd! I need shower."

Ericha head to the bathroom in her, leaving the egg alone in the room.

CRACK

The crack began to get larger taking up half the upper leg.

CRACK! CRACK!

Soon more cracks appear at the bottom of the egg as it began to shake. After a couple of minutes of struggling, a black furry arm shout out of the egg shell..

* * *

><p>Ericha sighed in relief, after a hot long shower, she felt refreshed. With one towel covering her body and another over her head, she walk back to her room and sat at the edge of her bed while wiping her hair.<p>

"Ahh! that felt nice." She replied as she finished drying her hair. She stood up and was about to head to her laundry basket when suddenly, she notice something at the corner of her eyes.

Ericha slowly turned to her Easter basket and noticed broken pieces of egg shells scattered everywhere inside the basket.

This caused Ericha to tense up, whatever was in that egg is hiding in her apartment. Ericha slowly went to her closet to get a weapon, just in case that the alien might be dangerous.

However as soon as she opened the closet door, she notice the creature curled up in the corner with his short tail sticking out in the air. It has black fur with Ericha felt like Micheal Jordan from Space Jam when he entered the Loony Toons world.

"I can't believe this…" Ericha said to herself. She though she was dreaming. She though that all of this was just an illusion. The space ship, The egg that came out of it. And this creature hiding in the corner. They were all just in her imagination.

Ericha slowly tried to grab the dogs tail, hoping that this can wake her up from this nightmare. But when she tried to touched it...

"AH!" The puppy yelled as he felt the girl's hand made contact to his tail.

"AHH!" Ericha screamed. She quickly pulled back her hand, causing her to fell on her but. She quickly scurried backwards until her back was touching the side of her bed.

"AH!" The two were screaming at each other for a long period of time. Until the puppy quickly head deeper into Ericha's closet.

"What the hell was that?" Ericha said while gasping for air. She put her hand over her chest, and took a deep breath.

'I'm not dreaming.' She thought to herself. 'There's an animated dog that came from space, is in my room.'

Ericha suddenly noticed something when she tried to touch it's tail. The creature was more scared of her than she was at it. She crawled towards the closet, trying not to scare the creature.

"S-Sorry for startling you." Ericha said gently. "Please come out. I won't hurt you."

Ericha waited quietly. She hoped that this creature wasn't one of those blood thirsty aliens she seen on T,V.

After a few second past. The creature poke his head out from the darkness of her closet. To Ericha surprise, the dog creature blended in the darkness quite well in her closet.

"It okay, I won't hurt you." Ericha repeated softly. The small dog took one paw out of the shadows. But quickly hid back when he made a quick glance at Ericha.

"What's the matter?" Ericha asked confused of the dog's behaviour. She looked down and suddenly realized that her towel came off and she was bare naked.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" She yelped. Completely forgotten that she just finished her shower. Ericha stood up and gathered her towel off the ground and began to change into her clothes.

* * *

><p>The dog hid in the darkness of the closet, feeling scared and worried of her mom. The only time she could remember seeing her face was when she had to him in an egg to protect him from the invaders.<p>

He didn't what happened to him. First, he was playing with her young sister on the field, and then suddenly, He find himself in a closet of an odd looking girl who was bare naked.

'Where in the world am I?' He asked in his mind. After a couple of minutes sitting in the darkness, The small puppy slowly walked out of the shadow area and out of the closet.

The puppy looked astonished of the area. The room was huge in his point of view, and it was also felt kind of weird. Like he was in a 3D dimensionally world. He was even amazed by the floor he was walking on.

His ears suddenly picked up foot steps coming this way. The creature zipped back into the closet just in time as Ericha entered the room, carrying a plate with a slice of pizza. She was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a pink and black striped T-shirt.

Without talking, Ericha set the plate on the ground and sat cross legged on the floor. She silently waited patiently for the puppy to come out.

Meanwhile, the dog could smell the scent of the pizza. The creature's stomach growled, ever since he was inside that egg, he never had anything to eat.

Slowly, he peeked his head out of the closet and noticed the pizza. Ericha watched as the dog walked slowly towards the plate. He wasn't even paying attention to her.

Once he got to the plate, the creature sniffed the pizza for a minute and took a nimble at the end of the pizza.

Ericha was startled for a second as the dogs eyes began to sparkle. She can tell that the dog really liked the pizza.

Ericha took the opportunity to start petting him. At first the puppy flinched when he left her cold hands touched his back. But, he slowly began to get more relaxed with her.

"You know." Ericha began while still petting him. "You don't look so dangerous. I'm sorry for startling you."

The puppy stared at her thinking the same thing. Ericha stared back for a minute, thinking in her mind. 'Strange, this puppy looks so familiar. Like, I've seen it before."

Before she could asked, the two heard a key unlocking the lock of the door.

"Oh no!" Ericha mumbled. She quickly stood up and stared at the dog. Who looked at her tilting his head confused by her sudden reaction.

The last thing Ericha needed is her parents and her siblings to find out that she has an alien dog in her closet.

Ericha quickly grabbed the dog, which was more heavier than she expected and place him back in the closet. "Sorry little guy, but just until everyone asleep."

Ericha quickly closed the closet door and zipped in the living room to find her family coming in. Her mother had short, brown hair while her father was bald.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Ericha greeted.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her dad said. He ignored her daughter, hopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Ericha mother rolled her eyes at her husband and gave Ericha a hug.

"HI sweetie! How was your day?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing special!" Ericha said. Even though she knew that was a complete lie. Ericha noticed her two siblings followed dad foot steps as they flopped on the long couch.

The young boy had short black hair and was wearing a yellow T-shirt that had a red number 1 at the back. The young girl had long black hair with green eyes. The two look like the same height but, the girl was actually older than the boy.

"So hows the do- I mean how was it at the doctor?"Ericha stuttered. Luckily she caught the mistake just in time.

"It went really well." Her mom answered. "Until your father got a Otoscope stuck up his nose."

"I was just showing the kids not to play with doctors equipment." Dad yelled over the the T,V. Ericha's mom just rolled her eyes. As she started putting the groceries away. Ericha was about to asked her mom a question but her sister beat her to it.

"Um Mom, can I have the last pizza for a snack please?" She asked.

"Alright Jesselyn." Her mom replied. Ericha sister known as Jesselyn ran towards the fridge.

"Um mom…" Ericha said nervously.

"Yes dear?"

"When am I old enough to get a pet say...dog?" Ericha asked with a puppy dog look. Her mother just sighed.

"Ericha, we've been through this before." Her mother reminded with a frown."I doesn't matter how old you are we can't have a pet in this apartment."

"I...I knew that!" Ericha replied acting cool. "But, just for curiosity, why can't we have pets in the apartment?"

"Remember the cat I got you for your birthday last year?" Mom asked, as she started putting away the next bag of groceries

" ?" Ericha asked.

"Yes, He died because somebody feed him too much candy." She explained thoroughly to her daughter.

"I was ten! I didn't know that candy was bad for cats!" Ericha defended.

"My point is, you can't prove to me that your responsible enough to take care of a pet." Her mother replied.

"Bu-?"

"Ericha, how could you!" Jesselyn yelled as she butted in the conversation.

"Jesselyn, what the matter?" Her mom asked.

"Ericha ate all of the pizza!" Jesselyn accused.

"What are you talking about?" Ericha asked confused.

"Quit playing dumb Ericha! There was two slices of pizza on the plate in the fridge this morning and now they're gone!" Jesselyn explained.

Mom turned to Ericha. "Honey, didn't you have three slices of pizza for lunch at school?"

"Y-yeah." Ericha stuttered answering. " I'm really sorry Jesselyn. But, it was for a really good reason why I ate your pizza."

"Oh I see." Jesselyn nodded. "You just wanna see my poor little soul crushed because your a heartless and selfish older sister."

"N-no its not like that!" Ericha snapped while hesitated.

"I see...If I was a poor defenceless girl, then I would of ran in my room crying." The middle child of the family sobbed, sadly. However, Ericha can feel a smirked behind her crocodile tears. "But I'm not defenceless…"

As soon as she said that, Jesselyn darted out of the kitchen. It took a while for Ericha's brain to realized what she meant and darted after her.

"Hmph...girls are so weird." The youngest of the mumbled while being zoned into the T.V.

"You said it son." The Dad replied. Mom just rolled her eyes as his eyes were also glued to the T.V.

* * *

><p>"Wait Jesselyn!" Ericha shouted as she enter her to find her sister snooping into her room. "You don't have to do this!"<p>

"I know." Jesselyn replied as she looked at her drawers. "I'm just doing this just to make us even. Now where did you keep those gummy bears that you've been saving since Halloween?"

"T-t-they were stale so I thrown them out." Ericha answered quickly.

"Your lying!" Jesselyn snapped. She noticed stuttering in Ericha's voice. "I know you still have them, because you brought three bags full of gummy bears at the Bulk Barn last Halloween and you just finished one bag. Theres no way you can eat the last two bags on your ow-"

BURP!

The two girls froze when they heard the loud noise. Without hesitating, Ericha covered her mouth to make it look like she burped.

"Um excuse me…" Ericha mumbled sheepishly. However, Jesselyn didn't look. She turned towards the closet, and was about to look inside. But, Ericha immediately zipped in front of her her arms spread out.

"Y-you can't find it there!" Ericha replied hesitated. Jesselyn stared at her with suspicious looking eyes.

"TRISTAN!" Jesselyn called. The younger of the three immediately ran into Ericha's room before Jesselyn could call out.

"What is it Jesselyn?" Tristan asked. Jesselyn stared at Ericha and then at Tristan as the two huddle up.

"Listen, Ericha is hiding something in that closet." Jesselyn whispered. "And as former agents we need to expose whatever in there to our parents before this troubled preteen uses it to ruin our lives!"

Ericha put her hands on her hips. "Okay you two need to stop watching Code Name Kids Next Door."

Jesselyn immediately pushed Ericha down to the groun of the way of the closet, while Tristan opened the closet. When he opened it, Tristan noticed something that caused his mouth to drop.

"Whoa! Jesselyn check this out!" Tristan pointed. Jesselyn got off of Ericha and joined Tristan. What she saw also made her jaw dropped.

"Mom! Dad! Come look!" She shouted.

"What going on around he-Oh my goodness?" Mom and Dad came in and were also shocked by what was inside.

Ericha slowly joined her family to find the young puppy in the closet. She then noticed that the dog looked quite full, like it ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time. Ericha witness that they are two empty bags beside it, summing up that the puppy ate all of her gummy bears.

"What is it?" Mom finally the silence.

"A puppy?" Tristan answered.

"But why does it look so….animated?" Jesselyn questioned. Trying to find the right word to described it. "...Like...it came out of a cartoon."

The dog stared at the family, it was less scared than before he meet Ericha. However, at the same time he felt quite nervous of what they will do to him.

Mom glanced at Ericha with a serious look."Ericha, you've got a lot explaining about this puppy."

"Well um…" She felt all her eyes are on her, waiting for an explanation. Ericha was trying to think of a good excuse. But, she didn't know how it happened as well. Everything from the spaceship crashing into her front lawn to an animated do hatching from an egg, sounded like a little white lie.

"Um... Excuse me…"

The whole family froze for a second and slowly turned to where they think they heard the soft and quiet voice.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but." The puppy mumbled before speaking more clearer/ "It wasn't her fault."

Ericha and the rest of her family just stared speechless at the puppy that just spoke to them. The silent last for about twenty minutes until the Dad decided to break the ice.

"Holy mother of balls!" Dad replied in family stared at him oddly while the puppy just stared at them with a puzzled look

* * *

><p>To be Continued…<p> 


End file.
